Bring on the Rain
by LilyMarieEvansPotter
Summary: As accurately fore casted, it had been a miserable week in Lima, Ohio...Smutty Quick One Shot.


**Title: **Bring on the Rain

**Author:** LilyMarieEvansPotter

**Pairing**: Puck/Quinn

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** None of these character belongs to me, no matter how much I wish they did.

**Summary**: In a small, dilapidated car park which sat slightly off the main road that ran through the diminutive town and had once belonged to a clothing store now long since gone, sat a black Chevy Suburban truck the atmosphere inside of which was about as tepid as the icy wind that whipped merciless outside the confines of the stationary vehicle.

**AN: **A little one shot inspired by a picture and my friend's desire for there to be some more hot Quick action out there. Please excuse any spelling/grammatical errors. Also, if you enjoy I would appreciate if you reviewed and even favourited it. Thank you for taking the time to read!

* * *

As accurately forecasted, it had been a miserable week in Lima, Ohio. The thick blanket of grey cloud had enveloped any remnant of the sun and blocked its warming rays from filtering through and heating the small town and the only 'deliverance' they'd had was the continual crash of rain against the cement pathways and glass window panes of shop and home alike. Females complained of the effects to their well pampered hair and drawn on makeup, while disgruntled males made a mud wrestling pit of the flooded football pitch, an unforgiving Coach unwilling to present them with a day of freedom, even when they were being washed away by the secondary version of the River Nile that their football pitch had now become.

In a small, dilapidated car park which sat slightly off the main road that ran through the diminutive town and had once belonged to a clothing store now long since gone, sat a black Chevy Suburban truck the atmosphere inside of which was about as tepid as the icy wind that whipped merciless outside the confines of the stationary vehicle. The couple within had resorted to pulling into the somewhat concealed and off the dangerously slippery while distracted road in order to continue their argument that had been raging from almost the exact moment the discontented blond had slid into the passenger seat of the bulking truck, beside the young man who still persisted in clutching the steering wheel with a vigorous ferocity despite the fact that the engine of the vehicle was no longer running.

"Is it really that big a crime for me to want to do more with you? I'm sick of being stuck inside this stupid truck, with the only change of scenery I ever get being from the inside of my bedroom to the inside of yours."

The tone in which Quinn Fabray spoke was thick with evident irritation as her lightly tanned arms folded across her chest in an openly hostile manner, her green eyes narrowing at the passenger side window which was currently being bombarded by tiny bullets of rain.

"I'm not your boyfriend remember? Go get Finn to take you out if you're that desperate for a 'change of scenery', that shit isn't my job."

The reply from Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was also deeply routed with a sense of exasperation, the words hissed through gritted teeth as his hands clenched tighter around the steering wheel of his truck, knuckles paling to an even more dangerous degree.

"Finn does take me out, but that doesn't mean you can't as well."

"No, as a matter of fact it does. We can't be seen together, as you constantly like to remind me."

"Well it's not like I'm asking for us to go skipping through the damn mall hand in hand."

"So what? We go to the movies, arrive at separate times and sit on opposite sides of the room? That sounds like such a fun date, I simply cannot wait."

"You know what Puck, forget I said anything. It was just a stupid suggestion."

"Damn straight it was stupid. I'm not in this for some bullshit love story Princess."

"Oh don't worry, I know exactly what you're in this for."

"Good, so let's not go getting our wires crossed. There's a difference between dating you and the one screwing you."

"You are such an asshole."

"Thank you."

"I hate you."

"Back atcha."

"I want to go home."

"You also wanted to go out with me, but that's another thing not happening."

"Take me home Puck."

"Nope."

"Take me home, now."

"I'm going to go ahead and stick with, no."

"Fine then," With a sniff of indignant fury, the blond swept a length of silky hair behind her ear before undoing her seat belt and grabbing her purse, not sparing a second glance at the male next to her as she reached for the door handle.

"Where the hell are you going?" Finally Puck had managed to wrench his grasp from the steering wheel, his brow furrowed in minor confusion as he half turned in his seat towards Quinn who had now pointedly opened the door of the car, an unfriendly gust of cold air immediately robbing the warm confines of the car of it's contained heat.

"Home. If you not going to take me, I'll walk," Determinedly, the lithe blond turned, her white flat pumps connecting with the damp concrete outside, raindrops already seizing the opportunity to attack the newly dry surface bared to the outside elements.

"But it's raining."

"Well done jackass."

"You can't walk in the rain."

"Oh but that's exactly what I'm going to do," With a dignified sniff, the young woman pushed herself off the seat and out of the truck, taking a few unsteady steps before slamming the door shut, attempting a storm off across the empty parking lot that would rival one of the infamous Rachel Berry's.

It took a few startled moments for Puck to gain his bearings and comprehend that yes, Quinn had actually gotten out of his truck in order to 'walk home' in the pouring rain. He still wasn't used to this. Quinn Fabray wasn't some co-dependent tramp that he normally played with, the type whom he told to spread their legs and they asked how far. She was independent, fierce and most predominantly, stubborn as fuck. If she didn't get her way, then she was sure as hell going to find some way to secure exactly what she was after.

With a husky sigh, Puck threw open his own door, unwillingly stepping out into the bombarding rain, quickly jogging around the front of the truck and after the retreating Quinn who, despite being viciously soaked through to the bone, was withdrawing from the entire situation with an unwavering steady pace, never once glancing back over her thin shoulder.

"Seriously Fabray, what the fuck are you doing?"

"Are you deaf and stupid Puckerman? I told you I'm going home," The blond didn't bother even turning her head as she delivered the audible response which caused the Mohawked teenager to roll his eyes in a manner of impatient frustration.

"It's pissing down, you'll drown before you make it back to McMansion."

"Worth the risk if it means I don't have to spend an extra minute stuck with you."

It could only have been three minutes since he'd left the sanctuary that was his truck, and already his clothes were almost completely soaked through. His jeans were soaking up the precipitation like a sponge, weighing them down and chilling the skin of his legs as his light shirt clung to his body in an uncomfortable manner, like his chest was being hugged in a suffocating manner by a giant octopus.

Quinn's choice of clothing wasn't weather suitable either. The flimsy white material of her dress which had previously graced her elegant form in a delicate and angelic manner, now attached itself to every inch of skin it could reach belonging to the well toned cheerleader and most notably had turned a very evident shade of see through.

"Hey Fabray, I can see your thong," That was enough to stop Quinn in her tracks, and put an illicit smirk on Puck's lips, as the female discovered the lack of coverage her clothing was now providing her lithe body with, much to the amusement of the leering young gentleman behind her.

"You're disgusting," She snapped, pressing her small clutch purse to the curve of her backside as if it would act as some degree of shield from Puck's thirsty gaze, turning around fully to glare at him angrily.

"Not helping Princess," The cocky expression on his well chiselled face only intensified as he licked his damp lips, dark eyes travelling down over her tempting form that was openly revealed to him thanks to the sopping material.

"Pig!" The word was practically screeched as Quinn turned on heel throwing her arms up in defeat, causing the smug mother Pucker to chuckle under his breath before jogging towards her, until he was able to grab her wrist a pull her to a stop.

"Get back in the truck Quinn."

"No, I'm not getting back into your stupid truck."

"You're being stupid right now. Get back in the fucking truck or I'll put you in it."

"You wouldn't dare…"

"You really wanna bet on that?"

"Let me go Puck," In a directly impatient manner the blond tugged against the grasp the male had on her wrist, without much success, as his hold remained firm.

"Get in the truck."

"No."

"Fine."

Roughly, before Quinn even had time to comprehend and react appropriately, Puck crouched down and bundled the small form over his shoulder with ease, turning and heading back in the direction of truck, much to the dismay of the now protesting female.

"Put me down Puck! So help me God I will kick you in the crotch…I will too…please, put me down! I can walk perfectly fine myself!"

It wasn't until they had reached the hood of his truck that Puck gave in and let her slide off his shoulder, immediately receiving a few swift slaps to the surface of his damp chest. "You are such a fucking asshole!"

"Language Fabray, let's not make the angels cry." The noise of disgusted desperation left her parted lips as she attempted to move away from him once again, but her escape was thwarted to minute Puck pushed her back against the truck, his hands coming to rest on either side of her laying flat on the cold, wet metal hood, his body and arms keeping her pinned in her current position allowing her little to no room to move. "Not so fast…"

"I was going to get in the stupid truck…seriously Puck, I'm cold, I'm wet and I want to go home, so just please shu-"

Blissful silence.

The blonde's sentence was cut off completely, silenced when the Mohawked teenager's lips pressed roughly against hers, cutting off any further words that could escape from the cheerleader. At first, the most fight Quinn put up was push her hand against Puck's chest in a feeble attempt to get him away from her, before her palms settled flat against the damp folds of his shirt as she began to respond to the delectably harsh kiss.

There was something romantically cliché about kissing in the rain or at least, that was what Quinn was thinking; two star-crossed lovers settling into each others embrace as the rawest of mother natures elements cascade around them, yet the heat radiating from one another's bodies assist in keeping them warm and comfortable within their possessive hold. Truly it was like something out of an incredible cheesy chick flick, but it was timeless and it made her heart hammer faster in her chest.

But Puck, however, was caught up by fact that he was pretty sure he could feel Quinn's nipples straining against the thin material of her damp bra and dress, noticeable only when she pressed her body more firmly against his in a longing, responsive manner he was all too familiar with.

Her reaction was the only invitation he needed to settle his hands at the back of her legs and push her up onto the hood of her truck, deepening the already addicting kiss, nipping at her plump lower lip, as her legs parted wider in welcome to him.

"Puck…I'm wet."

"I'll bet…"

"Not that you idiot…it's raining."

"Well done."

"We should go…"

"Why?"

"Because it's raining."

"Well done."

"Seriously Puck," The mumbled conversation, spoken into the flurry of lips was silenced when Quinn brought her hand to Puck's chest half hearted pushing him back. It was enough to part their lips but his hands rested possessively at her waist and his eyes had darkened notably as he gazed upon the blond, soaking and settled on the hood of his truck like some calendar girl in a mechanic's garage only hotter and more tasteful. "We should get out of the rain."

"Babe, we're already soaking…might as well make the most of it…"

"But…we're outside…"

"Well done."

"Puck…"

"Look, no one uses this damn parking lot…so it's not like anyone will see, and I mean, I won't get to see you for a couple of days after this," His words were coupled with the touch of his fingers, brushing upwards along the inside of her thigh, pushing the damp folds of the skirt of her dress upwards further exposing the soft skin of her legs.

"No…we can't…"

"Please baby," He murmured huskily, leaning over to brush his lips against her ear lobe, his tongue flicking out to collect a few droplets of rain water, an action which caused her to visibly shiver against him.

"But…"

"Please…" The words were laced with a plea almost, spoken against her ear as he tugged gently on the lobe with his teeth, hands dipped between her thighs to brush his fingers against the sodden material of her cotton panties causing an illicit whimper to slip from her parted lips at the teasing motions of his digits.

"God…I hate you."

That was all the confirmation Puck needed, as the corners of his mouth turned upwards into an arrogant smirk, his lips finding the delectable curve of her neck and began mapping over the smooth contours of damp skin, lips, tongue and teeth triggering the rise of Goosebumps on those tresses of unblemished skin, Quinn twisting her head to the side in further invitation to the sensitive area.

The hand which had previously been placed against the wet material of her panties, now set to pushing her dress the rest of the way up her hips, revealing her long slightly tanned legs to the unfriendly elements of the outside before his right hand buried itself within the confines of her underwear, rough fingertips stroking over her soaking folds, the sheer heat of her scorching his cold hand and baiting a groan from each of them in secession.

Quinn's nails responsively lodged themselves into the covered skin of his chest, dragging downwards until his fingers connected with the cold metal of his nipple ring and she began coaxing at the piercing through his shirt, a pleasured gasp immediately sounding from him against the skin of her neck. Actions like this would be considered surprisingly daring for one Quinn Fabray, then again, sitting on the hood of Noah Puckerman's truck with his hand down her underwear as he did unholy things to her could hardly be deemed as within her 'safe' zone, but it had taken a while before she herself had actually been bold enough to even attempt such motions, like playing with his nipple ring, despite the fact that she had quickly learned he'd approved of it very much.

Almost mimicking her focus of attentions, Puck's lips brushed over her collar bone, nipping at the skin lightly, before his head dipped down and his mouth settled over her clothed nipple, the little nub easily discovered despite the covering her bra and dress provided, and the heat of his mouth and tongue coupled with the sudden brush of his thumb moving teasingly over her clit caused the blond to moan without attempting to hinder herself; hips rocking out desperately against his hand and chest arching into the hot movements of his mouth as she sought out the more solid, relieving pleasure, he was refusing to provide her with having much too great a degree of fun torturing her with his fleeting touches.

So it was time she took matters into her own hands, in order to further progress this in a more pleasing direction.

Drawing his lips back to her own, her nimble fingers continued on a downward path, tugging on his belt and skilfully undoing the fastenings, not pausing as she pulled open the button of his jeans and unzipped them, reaching into the restraints of his pants smirking against his lips as her hands wrapped around his hard length.

"No underwear."

"Like there's a point…"

The little giggle which chimed from her quickly faded into a soft whimper as his fingers grazed roughly over clit again. "Please Puck…"

"Please what?"

"God, you know what…"

"Say it, Fabray."

"Just shut up, stop teasing and fuck me already."

"Bossy much?"

"Puckerman…are you forgetting where my hand is? Don't push me…"

"You're so hot when you're making threats…" Kissing her again, Puck's hand pulled from her panties, and in turn sliding her closer to the edge of the truck hood for ease of access, tugging the fabric to the side roughly, her hand gripping the base of his cock guiding him to her entrance as he slowly pushed into her, groaning pleasurably with the immense heat that surrounded him. Quinn wrapped her legs around his waist driving him further inside of her much to her delight. In the distance a crack of thunder wasn't enough to break the concentration of the couple and their intimate embrace, as Puck kept his first few thrusts excruciatingly slow almost causing the blond to snarl in frustration, her heels digging forcibly into his lower back. "Faster," She growled into his mouth, teeth biting down on his lower lip as her hips arched against his commandingly.

Grabbing those arched hips, the order was immediately obeyed as he slammed hardly into her, his speed increasing to a more steady pace, one that the cheerleader certainly approved of more, as her lips disconnected from the Mohawked boys, her head falling back and nails grasping viciously at his shoulders, the slight pain that radiates through him due to those piercing digits only adding to the spectrum of intoxicating sensations.

The rain seemed to come down heavier as the minutes past, the echoing gasps, moans and whimpers belonging to the two dissolving unheard into the moisture filled air around them.

Puck's lips found the openly exposed area of her throat, his hand slipping off her hip and dipping between them, fingers finding that engorged little bundle of nerves and pinching lightly, the blond immediately bucking against him. The initial contracting of her muscles around him signalled how close she was to her release, and a few more violent thrusts and brush of his fingers against her was all it took to finally coax her over the edge, her nails digging so viciously into his shoulders she could have pierced the skin even through his shirt. His name slipped from her parted lips in a strained screamed almost, her voice cracking and that fierce grip of inner muscles bringing him to his own release mere seconds later.

It was like they were lying curled up in the comfy folds as they collapsed into the after glow of their actions. With Puck's face nuzzling in against her neck, Quinn's fingers ran over the strip of hair that as his mohawk, kissing the side of his head softly. "God…" She whispered, drawing in a few much needed breaths.

"Amen," The softest breath of laughter echoed from both of them, Puck moving to kiss her lips gently before pulling back, smiling at her gently. "I'm wet…"

"It's raining."

"Well done."

"Can you take me home now?"

"Well I'm totally spent, so yeah, I reckon I can."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

Another bright giggle erupted from Quinn, as she pecked Puck's lips sweetly, the two of them carefully parting and composing themselves, barely batting an eyelid as they climbed sodden back into the warm, dry confines of the truck, the rain still lashing viciously down around them.


End file.
